guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina
category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Monks Lina, Protector Henchman At a glance Origin: Ascalon Profession: Monk, specializing in Protection Prayers Armament: Staff First available for hire from Amnoon Oasis onwards. The henchman Lina has an obviously different look compared to Lina the Healer encounted in the pre-Searing. Combined with the fact that the two Lina specialize in different monk attributes, it gives weight to the argument that they are different individuals. It should be noted, though, that with the recent addition of the ability to talk to henchmen, Lina will reveal that she used to man a resurrection shrine, adding credence to the idea that she may be the same. There are several NPCs whose looks changed drastically from Pre-Searing to Post-Searing.'' Pros * Has Aegis. * A fairly reliable protector. * Can resurrect. Cons * Has the same resurrection issues as Alesia and Mhenlo. She will at times opt to resurrect when party members are taking heavy damage, resulting in one death becoming several deaths. Most annoying is that, at times, both her and Alesia/Mhenlo, will attempt to resurrect the fallen member, leaving the party completely without monk support for the duration. * Generally poor movement decisions. * Often uses her Protection Prayers as a method of healing. * Restore Life is not nearly as effective on a protection henchman as compared to a healer henchman, as higher Healing Prayers results in higher health and energy after resurrection. Known skills * * * * * (Elite) * Behavior Individually, Lina has as little chance of surviving as Alesia. She also tends to stand right next to the warriors to heal them and this places her at great risk; often she'll end up tanking while she tries to heal. Combined with Alesia (or later on Mhenlo) however, they do a great job of healing and protecting each other and the party. Considering Lina's eagerness to be the party tank, try to keep her towards the back of the party when engaging mobs. Lina will try to resurrect an NPC monk first if the party contains no player monks and a dead NPC monk. Even if Lina and one other player is alive, and the corpse of the other NPC monk is far away, she tends ignore the other dead players. One may have to personally lead her to the other monk so she can cast resurrect before she will move on to other party members. Dialogue * "The only thing worse than standing next to a resurrection shrine all day has got to be dragging myself through snow, swamps, and deserts chasing after you. When I promised Priestess Rashenna that I'd come protect you, I didn't think I'd be making a lifelong commitment." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: * "I hear the mountain is crawling with Stone Summit." Battle quotes: * "Dwayna's blessings be upon us." * "Evil cannot bide the light for long." * "The powers of light protect us." * "These creatures are pitiful in Dwayna's eyes." Note * Her last name used to be Esrevni. When reversed, it spells "Inverse"; an obvious reference to Lina Inverse, a character from the anime and manga series Slayers.